Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure generally relates to a substrate structure and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to an antireflection substrate structure and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of Related Art
Generally, a silicon wafer itself has a different directivity due to the crystallization of different ways. A silicon wafer with a single direction can form a regular-changed pyramid structure on the surface of the silicon wafer by an etching process, wherein localized etching produces difference. However, in terms of the formed regular-changed pyramid structure, the incident light reflectance of the pyramid structure is still high, which is mainly because of the smooth surface and the regular angle variation of the pyramid structure, so that the reflectance of the broadband spectral light can not be effectively reduced.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problem, in the prior art, an antireflection optical film is re-deposited on a silicon wafer, that is, the antireflection optical film is conformally disposed on the pyramid structure on the surface of the silicon wafer. As a result, when a local destructive interference occurs with the incident light and the antireflection optical film interface, the antireflection optical film with a fixed film thickness is affected by the light with specific wavelengths only, while the incident light reflectance for the light with other wavelengths still remains high.